This invention relates generally to an implement of a work machine, and, more particularly, to a base edge protection assembly for an implement of a work machine.
A work machine, such as an excavator, may include a bucket for moving or excavating dirt or other types of material. A number of teeth are typically attached to a base edge of the bucket in order to facilitate the excavating process. The teeth also help protect the base edge of the bucket from wear and tear encountered during the excavation process. Protection of the base edge extends the life of the bucket and reduces maintenance cost of the work machine. However, the teeth have to be periodically replaced due to the wear and tear they are subjected to during the excavation process.
Heretofore, some teeth have been secured to a bucket by first attaching an adapter to the base edge thereof and then securing the teeth to the adapter via a pin assembly. Typically, these pin assemblies include a number of parts which contact and exert a force on both the adapter and the tooth in order to effect the securement therebetween.
Another approach to secure teeth to a base edge of a bucket is to utilize a tooth bar. In particular, a tooth bar is designed to fit over the base edge of a bucket and a number of adapters are secured to the tooth bar. Replaceable teeth are then secured to the adapters with pin assemblies similar to the ones described above.
One disadvantage of having a pin assembly in contact with both the tooth and the adapter to effect securement therebetween is that the pin assembly may become loose as the tooth is subjected to substantial forces during a work operation. In particular, forces that are applied to the tooth during a work operation would then be transmitted to the pin assembly. Thereafter, forces which are applied to the pin assembly would be transmitted to the adapter. Consequently, the pin assembly would be subjected to a continuous compressing force during the work operation which may cause the pin assembly to become loose over a period of time. The presence of a loose pin assembly may cause inadvertent separation of the tooth from the adapter.
Furthermore, these types of tooth bars and pin assemblies typically include a relatively large number of parts which makes them relatively expensive, mechanically complex, and difficult to install.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or disadvantages associated with the prior art.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a base edge protection assembly for an implement of a work machine. The base edge protection assembly includes a digging plate having (i) a first edge and a second edge, (ii) a surface interposed the first edge and the second edge, and (iii) a plurality of notches defined in the first edge of the digging plate so that a number of teeth are integrally formed on the digging plate. The base edge protection assembly also includes a cover plate secured to the surface of the digging plate at a location interposed the first edge and the second edge so that (i) a first portion of the surface extends outwardly from the location in a first direction, (ii) a second portion of the surface extends outwardly from the location in a second direction, and (iii) an edge slot is defined between the digging plate and the cover plate.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an implement assembly. The implement assembly includes a digging plate having (i) a first edge and a second edge, (ii) a surface interposed the first edge and the second edge, and (iii) a plurality of notches defined in the first edge of the digging plate so that a number of teeth are integrally formed on the digging plate. The implement assembly also includes a cover plate secured to the surface of the digging plate at a location interposed the first edge and the second edge so that (i) a first portion of the surface extends outwardly from the location in a first direction, (ii) a second portion of the surface extends outwardly from the location in a second direction, and (iii) an edge slot is defined between the digging plate and the cover plate. The implement assembly further includes a bucket having a base edge. The bucket is positioned relative to the digging plate and the cover plate so that the base edge is located within the edge slot.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a work machine. The work machine includes a digging plate having (i) a first edge and a second edge, (ii) a surface interposed the first edge and the second edge, and (iii) a plurality of notches defined in the first edge of the digging plate so that a number of teeth are integrally formed on the digging plate. The work machine also includes a cover plate secured to the surface of the digging plate at a location interposed the first edge and the second edge so that (i) a first portion of the surface extends outwardly from the location in a first direction, (ii) a second portion of the surface extends outwardly from the location in a second direction, and (iii) an edge slot is defined between the digging plate and the cover plate. The work machine further includes an implement having a base edge. The implement is positioned relative to the digging plate and the cover plate so that the base edge is located within the edge slot.